


Deine Augen sind wie Sterne

by Lionheart (MidnightSonata)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, eventual implied yumikuri, flutist armin, flutist!armin, violinist annie, violinist!annie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSonata/pseuds/Lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern!AU in which Annie Leonhardt is Principal Violin in an orchestra and Armin Arlert is second flute in the same orchestra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anfang

The opening note reverberated throughout the room, an "A" played by the oboe.  The oboe provides the tuning note for each and every performance.  There was a cacophony of notes as the wind and brass tuned, then the lower strings, and finally the violins, each adjusting their pitch to fit the one of the note that the oboist had provided.  The Concertmaster, Annie Leonhardt, who had been standing since the beginning of the orchestral tuning, sat back down in her seat, signifying the end of the tuning.  There was silence on the stage as the orchestra prepared to play their opening notes.  The conductor raised their arms and everyone moved to get into a ready position.  They then conducted two measures to indicate the tempo at which they were to play and the orchestra played the opening notes to the first movement, _Allegro con Brio_ , of Dvorak's Symphony no. 8.  

The flutes didn't come in until seventeen measures from the beginning and even then, it was principal flute that played the lovely melody.  Therefore, Armin Arlert sat there, counting the measures until he came in, which was thirty-six measures in from the beginning.  He usually didn't play as principal flute, Petra Ral, did.  He didn't mind, however, as that meant he could listen to the lovely melodies and harmonies happening around him.  He loved listening to the lovely melodies that Petra played and the flurry of the violins in this movement.  Though Armin had to admit there were times he felt jealous of Petra because of the solos she got to play, Armin didn't have any ill feelings toward her as the girl was kind and helped him learn his part whenever they got new music.  Armin could sightread pretty well for the most part, but needed some help with rhythm at times.  After counting out all of his measures, Armin came in with his "C E A C."  Six measures later, he had a nice string of notes that he played in unison with Petra.  

Every rehearsal was the same, from the very first note until the final one.  For Armin, that last note was a "B".  Armin would sit and listen and wait until it was his turn to play.  Most people would have found it boring to have to sit there counting while everyone else was playing, but Armin had such a passion for music that he didn't mind.  One would have to be very passionate to give up their time after school and sometimes on the weekends to rehearse with the rest of the orchestra.  Some where only in the orchestra hoping it would help with either college applications or auditioning for more prestigious orchestras. 

After rehearsal, Armin was supposed to meet up with his friend, Eren Jaeger.  Eren, who was third chair in the second violin section, was in the orchestra mainly because of all of the community service performances the orchestra did.  Eren had yet to meet his community service requirement and joined the orchestra at the end of sophomore year.  Though not the best violinist in the orchestra, Eren was a talented sightreader and was allowed to join the orchestra toward the end of the year.  

Armin heard Eren's voice before he saw the guy.  Armin wasn't sure if Eren had a naturally loud voice or if Eren just liked yelling at people.  He was probably arguing with Jean Kirschtein again.  Jean and Eren were stand partners but really disliked each other.  There were times when they could get along but those were rare.  Those two were always arguing during rehearsals about who messed up or dynamics.  Armin had been surprised that they hadn't been fighting during rehearsal today.  However, he realized that they were just saving their complaints until after rehearsal ended.  

"You messed up in measure 65!" shouted Jean.  "It's clearly marked  _mezzo-_ _forte_!"

"I did not mess up, Horseface!  You clearly did!  I was playing at  _mezzo-forte_!  Obviously, you were playing too loudly.  Your violin is so out of tune, it's not hard to tell."

Armin sighed.  "Eren-" he started, but was cut off by Annie Leonhardt.  Her cold countenance made her a person that no one in the orchestra wanted to anger.  

"That's enough," she stated firmly.  "Every time the orchestra stops, it's always you two.  I see today you at least had the decency to wait until after rehearsal to start arguing.  Stop blaming each other and just admit the fact that you both messed up!"  The entire room was silent save for Annie's admonishing.  Armin had always felt intimidated by Annie, her being principal violin and concertmaster, and him only being second flute.  

Annie shot Eren and Jean one final glare before turning to walk away.  On her way out, she locked eyes with Armin.  "Nice job today," she muttered before leaving. 

Just as she left, Eren walked up behind Armin, scowling.  "Thinks she can say that just because she's principal violin."

"Eren, maybe it's because she was trying to stop you and Jean from hurting each other?" Armin replied as the two started walking.  "Honestly, I don't see why you have to do that every time."

"Well I wouldn't have to if Horseface would just admit that he's wrong," Eren grumbled

"Why don't you both just admit that you're both wrong and call it a day?"Armin sighed.  

"Why are you agreeing with Annie now?  She's terrifying and had no right to scold us like that.  It was like we were little kids."

"You were  _acting_ little kids, Eren," Armin responded.  "She also does have the right seeing as she is concertmaster."

"Whatever," Eren mumbled, knowing he had lost.  

Knowing how stubborn Eren could be, Armin decided to change the subject.  The two talk away until they reached Eren's house.  The two friends lived on the same street and about two blocks away.  Eren's adopted sister, Mikasa, opened the door before Eren even reached the steps.  Mikasa gave Armin a small wave and Eren muttered a quick "goodbye" before Mikasa closed the door behind them.  

Armin smiled to himself and continued on to his own home.

 


	2. Sonnenschirme

It rained the next day, for the first time in a while. The rain was the only thing that motivated Armin to get out of bed that morning. It was a Saturday and if it wasn't for the rain, Armin was capable of sleeping until noon.  He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before fully sitting up.  Yawning, he reached for the clothes he kept beside his bed that he had prepared the night before.  He grasped the cream sweater he had prepared the night before and slid it over his head before poking his arms through the arm holes.  He then changed into the pair of jeans that was also on the table.  Fully awake now, reached for his glasses.  Armin usually wore contacts but on weekends, he was always too lazy to put them in.  

Armin slowly pushed off the covers and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Armin!"

Armin jumped, startled by his mother's sudden voice.  

"Oh, sorry!" she laughed.  "So, are you ready to go?"

"I haven't had breakfa-" Armin began.  He was cut off when his mother shoved a muffin in his face.  

"Eat," she commanded.  "Now let's go!"  His mother was already dressed in her long black raincoat.  In one hand, she carried a dark blue umbrella.  In the other, she held a muffin of her own. 

He knew it was cliché but Armin had always liked the rain. However, it wasn't the rain he liked in particular. What Armin really liked about the rain was the appearance of umbrellas on the streets.  He loved watching the rain bounce off brightly colored umbrellas.  Even the plainer umbrellas were fascinating.  He had gotten it from those times when he was younger and he and his mother would sit inside Aroma Mocha and watch people from inside the coffee shop.  He and his mother had made it a tradition.  They didn't do it every time it rained, as they had things they needed to do.  If it rained for consecutive days, Armin and his mother would usually visit Aroma Mocha during one of those.  It was usually the first day and if it continued to rain for a while, they would sometimes choose to go a second time.  

Armin bit off a part of the muffin and shrugged own his own raincoat.  

Armin's mother opened the door and ushered Armin outside, turning to hand her muffin and the umbrella to him while she locked the door.  Armin opened up the umbrella and heard the familiar "fwoosh."

"I love that sound," his mother said, shoving her keys into her purse and taking the umbrella and her muffin back from Armin.  "Well, let's go then!"

The two always walked to the coffee shop.  It wasn't very far-about ten minutes away.  The two began their walk, their talking accompanied by the scuffling of Armin's shoes and the clack his mother's high heeled boots.  Armin took in the fresh scent of the air and rain.  It was refreshing after a long week of school work and orchestra rehearsals.  

The pair had finished their muffins by the time they could see the familiar "Aroma Mocha" sign. The sign was quite old, seeing as the "o" in "Mocha" didn't light up anymore.  Armin could remember that light being faulty from when he was only nine years old.  

Armin's mother smiled down at him and the two walked to the door hand in hand.  Armin's pushing of the door caused a little bell to ring, the sounding echoing throughout the coffee shop.

"Welcome!" called a voice from behind the register.  Armin recognized it as Kuchel's.  

"Hi Kuchel!" Armin's mother called.  

"Oh, Alexandra!  And Armin!  I was expecting you, seeing as it's finally raining!"  Kuchel's friendly voice rang out throughout the room.  

Armin gave her a small wave.  Aroma Mocha was a owned by Kuchel Ackerman and her son, Levi.  Armin knew that Levi taught Cello at the conservatory where he had orchestra. 

"The usual for you two today?" Kuchel smiled.

"Yep!" Armin's mother replied cheerily. 

"Levi," Kuchel called to her son, who was in the back room, "one mocha latte and a green tea."

"Okay!" Levi called back.  

A minute later, Levi showed up with their drinks.  

"While you're here, Alexandra, how about a muffin?  Or some pumpkin bread?  Have you two had breakfast yet?" Kuchel offered.

"Oh no thank you," Armin's mother replied, looking at her son and sharing a knowing smile.  As good as their drinks were, Aroma Mocha's pastries and bread were, well, not very good.  "We already ate."

"Thank you, Kuchel.  Thank you, Levi," Armin said to both of them as they took their seats by the window.  There were only three other customers in the room so Armin and his mother were able to take their favorite window table closest to the door.

"I love their hair," Armin's mother stated as a girl with blue hair hurried on by carrying a white umbrella with yellow polka dots.  They had just sat down and his mother was already noticing the people rushing by.

Armin nodded as he ripped open a packet of sugar to add to his mocha latte.  "It's a nice color," Armin said.  "It matches our umbrella but contrasts with her own."

"My, look at that hat!" his mother said as a person with a tall top hat rushed by.  Armin noticed that his umbrella was a bright purple with small pink stars on it.  "I wonder what they do for a living.  What would require a hat like that?"

Armin shrugged and laughed along with his mother.

"I'm considering buying a hat like that of my own!"

"Oh look at those tattoos!" Armin exclaimed when he saw a person, probably in their mid-twenties, with both arms completely covered in tattoos.  Armin noticed that his umbrella, unlike his skin, was a plain solid blue color.

"They're really cool," his mother said.  Armin nodded in agreement.  "What happens when he runs out of space on his body though?"

"That's a weird thought."

"But what if?" his mother laughed, stirring her green tea.  "Would you ever get a tattoo, Armin?"

"Maybe," he replied, "if I ever found anything worth tattooing."

"Where would you get said tattoo?" she asked.

"The place that would hurt the least," Armin laughed.  

The pair sat at the window just talking about the people that walked by and about current events.  This was their rainy day tradition and Armin enjoyed every minute of it.  

The bell rang again, signaling the arrival of another customer.  Usually, Armin wouldn't have noticed but he caught sight of a light blonde bun.  

"Annie?" he called, causing the girl to turn around.  She looked around to find the source of the voice.  She looked surprised when she saw Armin.  Armin didn't know if it was surprise at his being there or surprise at the fact that he greeted her.  

"Hi, Armin," she replied.  There was little emotion in her voice and Armin couldn't tell if she was happy to see him or not.  He assumed that she didn't really care about him.

He watched as she ordered a muffin.  She then walked by his table to her own seat.  

"Wait," Armin called.

"Hmm?"  Annie turned around to look him in the eye.  Armin noticed that her eyeliner was slightly smudged under her left eye.  

"W-well um," Armin stammered, surprised at his sudden outburst, "I was w-wondering if you wanted to, um, sit with us?  That is-if you aren't already meeting someone here or something." 

Annie paused for a moment, seemingly contemplating, then pulled over a chair that was behind her.  "Sure.  Thanks."


	3. Plaudern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was completely rushed and I apologize.

"W-well um," Armin stammered, surprised at his sudden outburst, "I was w-wondering if you wanted to, um, sit with us?  That is-if you aren't already meeting someone here or something." 

Annie paused for a moment, seemingly contemplating, then pulled over a chair that was behind her.  "Sure.  Thanks."  Annie sat down at the table she had been invited to and took a bite of her muffin. Armin watched as her eyes suddenly widened.  Annie gagged and started coughing.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Armin's mother asked.

"Annie!" Armin exclaimed, jumping out of his chair to help her. "A-ah, um, are you okay? Do you need to Heimlich?"

Annie's eyes were watery but she had managed to swallow the bit of the practically inedible muffin that she had choked on. She coughed a couple more times before speaking. "Thanks.  You know that's not something you ask someone who's choking."

"Heh, sorry," Armin replied, relieved she was alright.

"Probably should've warned you about the muffins here," Armin's mother said diffidently.  "Their drinks are great but the solid food?  I don't know what Kuchel does with that back there."

"You would think they would know not to sell them," Annie commented.  

Armin's mother laughed.  "You know, dear, that does make sense."

"I'm Annie.  By the way, I'm sorry for interrupting any conversation you two were having earlier.  To be honest, I was surprised by Armin's invitation," Annie said.  

"We weren't having a super important conversation, dear.  We were just watching the people outside.  You didn't interrupt anything," Armin's mother replied.  "I'm Alexandra Arlert. It's nice to meet you."

"Continue what you were talking about.  I won't be here long."

"Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Arlert."

"Dear, just call me 'Alexandra.'  'Mrs. Arlert' seems too formal."

Annie nodded and said nothing else.

Armin simply smiled at the girl.  He knew that if he tried to talk, he would end up stuttering and embarrassing himself.  Because he didn't know Annie very well, Armin didn't want to risk making a fool of himself in front of her.  

"So Annie," Alexandra began.

"Yes?"

"How do you and Armin know each other?"  Alexandra looked over at her son, giving him a look that said "talk to her."

"Orchestra," Annie answered curtly.

"Oh that's right!  You play the violin, correct?"

Annie nodded.  "That reminds me.  Armin,"

Armin's head shot up.  "Yes?"

"I've received an email from Maestro Hange stating that she wanted me to organize a small chamber music group."

"That sounds amazing," Armin replied.  "I'm excited to listen to their performance."

"Would you like to be _in_ the group?" Annie asked.

Armin was shocked.  It took Annie most of her self control not to laugh at his flustered expression.  "B-but why me?  I'm _second_  flute!  Why not Petra?"

"Do you not want to be in the group?" Annie questioned.

"N-no!  That's not what I'm saying at all.  I just mean that I'm not good enough to play in a group like that.  Especially when Petra's so much better."

"I already asked Petra," Annie admitted, fiddling with the necklace she was wearing.  "She doesn't have time to rehearse."

"Oh," Armin responded.  "Then yeah, I'll join."

Annie nodded and pulled out her phone.  "I'll text Mina to tell her."

Mina Carolina was Annie's stand partner and a talented violinist.  She was also the only person Armin had ever seen hold a casual conversation with Annie.

"We have Krista Lenz on viola and Bertholdt Hoover on cello," Annie said.  "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem.  It sounds like an interesting experience.  I-I've n-never played in a small group like that before."

"I'll send you a scan of the music," Annie responded, handing Armin her cellphone.  "Just give me your email and phone number."

Armin was surprised at first but took the phone from Annie and typed in his email and his texting number.  He then handed the phone back to her.

"Thanks," Annie nodded.  "I have to go now.  Thanks for, um, letting me sit with you," she said.

"It was nice meeting you, Annie!" Alexandra replied with a bright smile.

"She's pretty," Armin's mother said to him once Annie was out of earshot.

Armin just nodded.

"She doesn't seem to speak much though," Alexandra continued.  "She seems nice but I was somewhat intimidated.  She's very curt."

"I think she's nice.  That's just how she is," Armin shrugged, not wanting to talk about Annie like that.

"Anyways, congrats on that chamber music thing!" Alexandra said.

"It's not like I'm the first person she asked," Armin said.  "She asked Petra first."

Alexandra sighed.  "Armin, don't be so hard on yourself.  You've practiced a lot.  I'm sure you'll play amazingly in that chamber group."

"Thanks," Armin smiled.

"Now," his mother continued, "look at that umbrella."


End file.
